Candy kissu
by Saturation
Summary: ¿A quién no le gustan los dulces y las golosinas?, ¿A quién no le gustan los besos?, pero que tal si combinamos ambas cosas, ¿eh?. Colección de drabbles. Soul/Maka. Fluff!
1. Pocky kissu

D_isclaimer_; _Soul Eater __pertenece __a __Atsushi Okubo_.  
**-**

* * *

**C a n d y . k i s s u**  
_{Besos con dulce}  
-_

_''Y tus besos son dulces  
dulces  
Como un caramelo''_

_

* * *

_

I_._

**Pocky kissu**  
«_Beso con pocky_»

-

Allí estaba esa cajita de color rojizo, llamándola.

Llevaba ahí unos quince minutos, quizás más. De hecho no se había percatado de su existencia hasta que terminó de leer el último capítulo de su libro. Pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba ahora era lo que contenía esa cajita. Y le carcomía por dentro la curiosidad, aunque más que curiosidad era una comprobación. Porque si más no le fallaba la memoria, sólo una cosa podría contener esa cajita tan peculiar.

—¿Podrá ser...? —preguntó a la nada, acercándose a la cajita.

Y sus ojos brillaron al comprobarlo.

—¡Sí, sí es! —

Dio un pequeño saltito de alegría al ver lo que decía al reverso de la cajita: ''Pocky'', con letras grandes.

No tenía idea de quien los dejó allí, y no le importó en lo absoluto.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la cajita y de ella sacó unos palitos de trigo cubiertos de chocolate. Se metió uno a la boca y se sentó en el suelo con la cajita en mano. Tomó su reproductor de música y se colocó los audífonos, distraída.

Se metió otra de las golosinas a la boca, cuando sintió de repente que le quitaron los audífonos.

—¡Soul! —se sorprendió al verlo de pie junto a ella y con su reproductor en la mano.

Él la miró desafiante, especialmente fijándose en aquel palito de dulce en su boca. Dejó el reproductor en la mesa y se volvió otra vez a ella.  
—¿Cómo están? —preguntó Soul apuntándole con su dedo la golosina.

Ella levantó una ceja, confusa, y miró hacia su boca; todavía permanecía allí.

—_Dicus_' —pronunció divertida, con la golosina aún entre sus dientes. Por suerte Soul entendió que lo que realmente quería decir era ''ricos'' en vez de ''_dicus_''.

Él seguía algo molesto. No le gustaba la idea de compartir, más si son dulces. Pero le molestó más el hecho de que Maka no le hubiese preguntado si podía coger uno, no, ella simplemente tomó la caja y se la devoró sin siquiera saber que él era el dueño. Aunque ese malestar se le fue pasando a medida que su ''malvada'' mente pensaba en una _maléfica_ idea. Y una macabra sonrisa se le formó entre sus afilados dientes.

—¿Así...? —susurró con un tono algo provocador mientras se le acercaba a Maka con cautela. Hasta acorralarla entre la pared y él.

Maka sólo se enrojeció ante la acción de Soul, más aún cuando éste comenzó a acercarla contra su cuerpo con algo de desesperación. La rodeó con sus brazos y atacó al palillo en su boca. Empezó a devorarlo, de a poco. Más y más. Y ella seguía en shock, estática con las mejillas encendidas a más no poder.

Y Soul devoró el último espacio entre ella y él.

Le mordió los labios con dulzura, suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos ante el tacto, pero no se quedó atrás: avanzó delicadamente al sentir sus labios y los de Soul chocando, despacio, sí, disfrutando. Y él le siguió cuidadoso, pero a la vez desesperado. Saborearon ambos sus labios dulces, cubiertos de chocolate. Y el beso se prolongó hasta quedar uno encima del otro, él arriba y ella abajo.

Pero el aire les faltaba, y poco a poco se fueron separando.  
—S-soul... —le llamó ella sonrojada desde abajo, aún rodeándole con sus brazos.

—Shhh... —la calló él, y sus labios aterrizaron de nuevo en los de ella.

Aunque no duró más que el primero, también lo disfrutó, más cuando él le mandó otro pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior.

—Ouch. Soul, tus dientes son muy filosos —se quejó ella, relamiéndose los labios.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo... —se excusó él, y luego bajó a la oreja de ella. —¿Sabes?... tenías razón, no están nada mal...

Y se hundieron nuevamente en sus labios.

Al parecer a Soul le gustaron mucho esos palitos Pocky, ahora los compra más a menudo, y claro, siempre los deja a la vista de Maka.  
-

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Bien, luego de casi seis meses sin publicar nada he llegado con una colección de drabbles muy fluff.  
Se me ocurrió mientras ordenaba carpetas. Encontré en una de mis muchas carpetitas una imagen toda cute de Soul y Maka, creo que es de la genial Miyakatsura, quien también ha publicado variados doujinshis, igualmente, SoulMaka. Y de repente me puse a escribir, por puro ocio y un tantito de inspiración, y lo terminé muy rápido. Aún así, me quedé algo desconforme, y con hambre D: (¡quiero Pocky's!). Pero ya, igual es una historia media rara: Muchos kisus con algún dulce de por medio {baba}.

**_Pocky_**; son golosinas Japonesas en forma de palitos de trigo cubiertos de ya sea chocolate, como de fresa o cualquier otro sabor. Son muy ricos (!)

Sí, sí, sí, prometo empezar a publicar la continuación de mis otros fics (que están muuuy botados, por cierto) y también actualizaré más pronto éste.  
Oh, yes. El viernes, quizás, publicaré el prólogo de un nuevo LongFic, que se llamará ''Asimétrica'', y es -¿que no es obvio?- KidCrona, aunque, of course, también abrá mucho de las otras parejitas como SoulMaka y BlackstarTsubaki (:

Ya, ya, ya. Me largo de aquí, mañana hay escuela y es pasada la medianoche (D:)  
-¡Eh! no sean tan duros conmigo, es la primera vez que describo un beso, tengan algo de consideración con este intento de escritora-

Un saludito.

**—Saturación. **


	2. Gummy kissu

D_isclaimer_;_ Soul Eater __pertenece__ a Atsushi Okubo.  
**-**_

* * *

**C a n d y . k i s s u**  
{_Besos con dulce_}  
-

''_Y tus besos son dulces  
dulces  
Como un caramelo''  
_

_

* * *

_

II.

**Gummy**** kissu**  
«_Beso con gomita_»

Jamás le han gustado las fiestas.  
Demasiada gente, simplemente él no es de ser el tipo más amigable del mundo. No, él buscaba la soledad. Quería marcharse, sí, alejarse de toda esa masa de fiesteros. Y por más que lo deseaba, no podía. No podía dejarla sola.

Ella le obligó a ir. Ella es la responsable de que él esté sufriendo ahora. De que él esté aguantando todo ese ruido, todo ese ambiente, todo ese detestablemente irritante festejo. Y, aún así, él no quiere dejarla sola. Se quedará allí, soportando aquella fiesta, sí, sólo por ella. Porque él la ve feliz festejando, y él no es nadie para arruinárselo todo con su personalidad anti-festiva. No. Él la esperará, la esperará hasta que el festejo llegue a su fin, y la esperará allí, solo y en el balcón de la mansión Shinigami.

Sin embargo, ella le va a buscar. Le va invitar, y a convencerlo de disfrutar de la fiesta.  
—¡Eh, Soul! —le llama, mientras entra corriendo entusiasmada al balcón. —¡Vamos a comenzar un nuevo juego de fiesta que se sabe Liz! ¡Venga, será divertido!

Y le toma del brazo, arrastrándolo –literalmente- hasta donde se encuentran los demás invitados.

Claro, él impone sus excusas, pero ella ni le escucha porque sabe que son sólo eso, excusas. Es mas, lo agarra aún más fuerte para que así no se zafe de su agarre. Bueno, al menos hasta llegar con los demás. Y le suelta, para que se pueda sentar en alguna silla.

—¿Feliz? —le pregunta molesto él. Ella sólo asiente y le sonríe contenta. Y él aparta su mirada irritado.

Todos los demás le miran felices, al fin se dignaba a disfrutar de aquel festejo –o eso creían-. Y fijan su mirada en la dueña del nuevo juego: Liz, quien se disponía a ponerse de pie, para luego coger una pequeña gomita de la mesa de bocadillos.

Maka la miraba impaciente, hasta que su curiosidad llegó al extremo.  
—¿Liz, para qué es la gomita? —le pregunta sin más.

Liz la mira con cierta extrañes, claro, esa mirada cambió radicalmente al ver que la curiosa Maka podría ser un buen ejemplo, y así se ahorraría las palabras, ya que con que Maka lo demuestre una vez, los demás sabrán qué hacer luego.

—Bien, Maka ¿quieres ser la primera voluntaria? —le interroga y Maka sólo asiente con entusiasmo.

Liz sonríe maliciosamente, mientras le manda una señal con el dedo a su hermana menor, Patty, quien estaba sentada detrás de Soul. Patty se preparaba al ver aquella señal, mientras se reía despacito con un toque macabro.

—Okay, adelante Maka. —le dice Liz tomándola de la mano para que se pusiera en pie, al tiempo en que le tendía la gomita. —Párate aquí y ponte esto en la boca, entre los dientes.

Maka obedeció inocente a las consecuencias que eso traería.

—¿_Etá nien adí_? —le pregunta, señalándose el caramelo en la boca.

—Sí, perfecto. Ahora... —le responde Liz, para luego comenzar a buscar entre los invitados con la mirada. —... ¿Quién se ofrece para hacerle _compañía_ a Maka?

Y tan pronto termina Liz la frase, que Soul ya se encuentra de pie –cortesía de Patty, por cierto-. Él mira confundido mientras es nuevamente arrastrado por Patty al centro, en donde estaban Maka y Liz.

—¡Oh, pero qué bien! ¡Ya tenemos a un _acompañante_! —grita Liz sonriente cuando su hermana deja a Soul justo enfrente de Maka. —¡Comencemos!

Y Liz entrega otra señal a Patty, esta vez con un simple guiño. Y claro, sólo eso faltó para que la menor se pusiera detrás de Soul, y la mayor detrás de Maka. Ambas sonreían pícaramente mientras colocaban sus manos en la espalda de cada uno.

Los invitados, que sólo veían el espectáculo, estaban cada vez más intrigados, mas alguno que otro ya sabía lo que venía, ninguno hizo nada, sólo esperaron –con ansias, sí-. Otros se partían de la risa en silencio, sabiendo que lo que venía sería ''histórico''.

Soul y Maka se miraban extrañados, ninguno de los dos atinaba a saber lo que les esperaba, bueno... hasta que...

—¡Ya! —

Se escuchó el grito de las hermanas Thompson.

Y luego, una imagen.  
Liz empujando a Maka, Patty empujando a Soul.

Él aterrizó en los labios de Maka. Ella abrió de golpe los ojos al encontrarse con los labios de Soul. Y ambos enrojecieron.

Realmente, les pilló por sorpresa.

Estaban paralizados qué les puedo decir. Oh, y el público, digo, el resto de los invitados, estaban casi igual, con los ojos de estrellita, y claro, no faltaron las camaritas ni los celulares.

Él sintió de repente el dulce en su boca, aquella pequeña gomita de fantasía. Y no la pensó mucho. La tomó entre sus dientes y se la arrancó a Maka. La masticó, sí, y sus labios juguetones volvieron a los de Maka con rapidez. Porque, bueno, después de todo, ¡ya les habían hasta filmado!, al menos tenía derecho a disfrutarlo un poquito, ¿no?

Ella se sorprendió ante tal acción por parte de Soul. Y, en vez de quitárselo de encima, corrió a corresponder aquel beso. Beso apasionado, por cierto. Y que a ella le resultó un tanto divertido, se reía mientra se besaban. Él también. Quizás fueron los nervios, quizás la felicidad, simplemente no lo sabe.

Y la gomita se deshizo entre ambas bocas.

Se separaron con dificultad, entre jadeos y suspiros.

Bien, Soul aprendió algo nuevo esta vez...

Tal vez las fiestas no sean tan malas después de todo...

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Sip, segundo drabble.  
Sé que me tardé, pero es toda culpa de mis profesores, ¡no dejan de fechar exámen tras exámen! ¡y yo ya no doy más! -menos mal que estamos a comienzos de semestre (?)-. Y sí, la escuela es un graaan obstáculo para la inspiración. Pero bueno, qué se le va hacer. Mañana exámen de Historia y el viernes un pequeño -pero difícil- control de Geometría. Al menos sólo quedan dos días para disfrutar de un merecido sábado (!).

Ah sí, me basé en las típicas fiestas adolescentes Chilenas, donde nunca falta ''el juego de la gomita'', que un tiempo estuvo muy de moda; sí, basicamente ese es el juego: besarse. Y, maldición, ¡me quedé con ganas de una gomita! -de fresas (!!)-, pero el único kioskito cercano que las vende cerró (D:)

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida~  
Y **Chrona-chan**: Tienes razón, las fresas con nata son deliciosas y estarían muy bien para un drabble, gracias. ¡Eh, no te desesperes niña, que no dejaré el fic botadito!, ya llevo el primer y segundo capítulo terminado y pronto, a lo mejor ahora sí que el viernes, lo publicaré.

No duden en comentar, ya saben que sus comentarios son amor (aunque sean tomatazos o cualquier otra cosilla, igual es amor, retorcido, pero amor XD)

Saludos,  
**—Saturación.**


End file.
